Episode 6.07: The Breaking Point
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Rocked by the revelations of the Powers That Be Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) and the gang return to Sunnydale with a soon-to-be human Spike (James Marsters) in tow, not knowing he has a secret that could have deadly consequences.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.07: The Breaking Point  
By Carl Aminelluvsworth (AminalLuv), David Furme (Me) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From On Edge:  
  
ANGEL  
(with a sigh)  
We found a prophecy a while back.  
  
CUT TO: Spike facing Angel.  
  
SPIKE  
So you get to be human, huh?  
…  
Maybe humanity isn't such a bad thing…  
  
From A Place So Far Away:  
  
BUFFY  
(to Giles)  
We're going to England.  
  
From Lost Along The Way:  
Lillith turns to attack but Buffy's there with a small axe. With a great swing she decapitates Lillith.  
  
CUT TO: Giles on the phone.  
  
GILES  
Now there's no need for language  
like that. I'll get Buffy. Don't…  
  
The phone suddenly goes dead. Giles looks up. Despite the drama of it he can't help but say:  
  
GILES  
Here we go again…  
  
CUT TO: Spike fighting Mick and Keith in the prison.  
  
Faith gives Spike a kiss on the cheek.  
  
FAITH  
I appreciate it.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
So you bloody well should. I  
put myself through agony  
for you and I've never even  
met you.  
  
CUT TO: Powers That Be Throne Room. Cordelia speaking for the PTB.  
  
CORDELIA  
(Second Voice)  
The deeds done today have  
changed the destiny of all  
of you here.  
(Third Voice)  
An act of bravery has altered  
the flow of time. Prophecies  
have been fulfilled…  
(First Voice)  
Step forward vampire. You  
shall have your reward.  
  
Angel looks smug and steps forward. Cordelia indicates Spike.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: TPTB THRONE ROOM - night  
Everyone is in the same position as before. Cordelia is still pointing towards Spike.  
  
CORDELLIA/TPTB  
Come forward!  
  
Spike "surprised but devilishly happy" steps forward.  
  
CUT TO: Angel who is looking none to happy.  
  
ANGEL  
Spike? Spike gets to be human?  
Why Spike? The Prophecy says  
"Vampire with a soul" not "Vampire  
with a chip"!  
  
CORDELLIA  
The prophecy you speak of was  
written in ancient times in an  
ancient language. Electronic  
chips and the like did not exist.  
"Soul" was meant to refer to  
something that caused a being  
to be innately good. Spike's chip  
fits that description.  
  
ANGEL  
(really p'ed off)  
So he's good for a few months  
and he gets humanity but I've  
been working towards redemption  
for years and I don't get anything?  
  
CORDELLIA:  
Yes! As you have just said, you've  
been working towards redemption.  
Spike committed a truly selfless act.  
Despite the pain it caused him he saved  
the Slayer's life though he did not know  
anything about her save for the fact  
that she was created to destroy him  
and his kind. He did all of this with no  
thoughts of redemption or rewards.  
  
BUFFY  
(re: Spike's becoming human)  
So when does it happen?  
  
CORDELLIA:  
Spike will have 48 hours to finish  
his unlife as a vampire. He will be  
human in two days time. When his  
humanity is restored he will retain  
his vampiric strength and speed so  
that he may continue to aid in the  
fight against evil.  
  
Camera switches perspectives to show all the scoobies. It pans over each person's face to show their reactions. The LA gang is seething. Buffy is angry but it almost looks as though she's trying to be mad. Xander and Giles are shocked but not angry, they never liked Angel anyhow. After the camera finishes panning it moves out for a collective shot and we see the entire gang disappear. The camera cuts back to Cordellia and Spike who are the only two left.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: TPTB THRONE ROOM - night  
Spike looks around to see everyone is gone. He looks back at Cordelia a little confused. Before he can open his mouth she interrupts.  
  
CORDELLIA  
There is more. This humanity is  
only a reward if you want it. The  
alternative is a good one. The  
choice between humanity and  
immortality will not be easy.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm hardly a bleeding vampire  
anymore as it is. The choice  
shouldn't be too difficult.  
  
CORDELLIA  
We'll see.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - FAITH'S CELL - night  
Cut to the prison where we see Spike and Cordellia being thrown through a portal. The others are still on the floor indicating that they just got back an instant before, thus they don't notice that Cordy and Spike had remained in the throne room longer then they had. They all begin to stand up.  
  
CORDELIA  
(rubbing head)  
Oh God! That hurt…  
  
FAITH  
OK! Probably just delusional  
what with the solitude and  
being hyped up on meds and  
all but did you guys just  
disappear and then reappear?  
  
LYDIA  
Yes! That was quite extraordinary.  
What may ask happened?  
  
GILES  
We were wanted in a bit of a  
meeting with The Powers That Be.  
  
FRED  
I didn't like them, they were mean  
to Angel. Angel is a good man.  
(FRED glares at Cordelia.)  
  
LYDIA  
The Powers! That is quite amazing.  
You actually spoke with them?  
  
XANDER  
Well actually we spoke with Cordy  
but yeah basically.  
  
CODELIA  
Me?…Oh! The Powers spoke  
through me. But I don't remember  
it. Did I say something bad?  
  
Cordelia notices Fred still glaring at her and knows she did say something bad when she was speaking for the powers.  
  
CORDELIA  
(C'tnd)  
Hey don't shoot the messenger.  
Um…what message did I deliver  
exactly?  
  
WESELY  
It appears that Angel won't be  
receiving his gift of humanity  
  
Cordelia's jaw drops.  
  
GUNN  
(Sarcastically)  
Yeah they seem to think that our  
good pal Spike's one good deed  
here today makes him more worthy  
of humanity then Angel is.  
  
Cordelia's jaw drops even further.  
  
ANGEL  
(In a whiney childlike voice)  
Spike stole my Shanshu!  
  
SPIKE  
Oh grow up! It's not like I planned  
to steal your sodding shanshu. I  
didn't wake up one evening and  
decide, "hey! Let's get the council  
to try to put a hit on that other Slayer,  
Faith. Then I can arrange it so that I'm  
the only one who can bleeding save her  
and maybe after knocking the watchers  
around a little and going through some  
agonizing pain, the Powers will offer  
me your Shanshu." Not bloody likely.  
  
CUT TO: a group of security guards marching down the hall of the jail. They obviously know the...ahem…stakes (sorry for the pun) because they are not only armed with guns but stakes and crosses as well. Cut back to Faith's jail cell.  
  
BUFFY  
(Nods head to indicate the guards.)  
Ah, I think we should be going.  
  
They all stop arguing long enough to agree that they need to get out of there.  
  
SPIKE  
(Hastily)  
Uh bye Faith, nice saving your life,  
hope to see you again some time.  
  
Everyone except Faith (and the unconscious watchers of course) run out of the prison as quickly as they can.  
  
CUT TO: the street outside the prison. It's night. Everyone is walking silently.   
  
SPIKE  
(Trying to ease the tension)  
So, ah, good thing the watchers  
decided not to try to kill Faith until  
after dark ay?  
  
Everyone ignores Spike and keeps walking silently.  
  
SPIKE  
Well we're just one bright, happy  
group aren't we?  
  
GUNN  
Shut your trap.  
  
More silence. Spike reaches into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. A quizzical look comes over his face. Instead of a cigarette he pulls out something small enough to fit in his clenched fist.  
  
SPIKE'S POV: He looks down at his hand and slowly begins to open it to reveal… a small piece of metal… his chip.  
  
CUT TO: a shot of Spike's face. His quizzical look changes to one of amazement. His eyes go wide and a small grin forms across his face. Spike casually brings his arm down with his hand open and the chip falls to the ground and rolls into a sewer on the side of the road. Nobody but Spike is aware of any of this.  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - FOYER - night  
Everyone except Spike are standing around the reception desk discussing their plans and everything that's happened. Spike is sitting on one of the seats in the center of the room looking not very amused.  
  
BUFFY  
The Council are obviously in need  
for a new Slayer… but I never  
thought they'd go as far as to try  
to kill Faith.  
  
GILES  
Buffy, they'd do anything to get  
what they want. As far as they're  
concerned they are beyond the law.  
They change the laws until it suits  
them and their ultimate aim.  
  
LYDIA  
That's hardly true, Mr. Giles. If I  
remember correctly until last year  
you were no longer employed by  
the Council. Perhaps you've become  
unaware of the way it works.  
  
GILES  
(bitterly)  
I know exactly how it works, Miss  
Barlow. It's worked the same way  
for centuries. They hide the truth…  
  
LYDIA  
(interrupting, getting angrier)  
To protect the public!  
  
BUFFY  
(stepping in quickly)  
But now they're hiding it from me,  
the Slayer and you know what? I'm  
really not happy about it.  
  
CUT TO: Spike's POV as we focus on Buffy's neck.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
I thought I'd dealt with you  
people last year. Looks like I  
was wrong.  
  
CUT TO: CLOSE-UP on Spike. He licks his lips then closes his eyes and mutters to himself under his breath.  
  
SPIKE  
(quietly)  
Keep control. Keep control.  
  
CUT TO: Back to the others.  
  
ANGEL  
Whatever the Council is doing we  
all know it's for one thing - to call  
a new Slayer. Just because we've  
stopped them now doesn't mean  
they won't try again.  
  
XANDER  
They must really be desperate for  
a Slayer they can control since Buffy  
showed them what for.  
  
CUT TO: Shot of Spike as he tilts his head hungrily to the side.  
CUT TO: SPIKE'S POV as he looks at Xander's neck.  
CUT TO: Normal view.  
  
BUFFY  
Angel's right. They will try again  
and again and I know we can't stay  
here forever. We have to get back  
to Sunnydale.  
  
WESLEY  
I'm sure we'll be able to keep control  
here.  
  
SPIKE'S POV: Wesley's neck.  
  
GUNN  
I can have my people checking out  
the prison twenty-four seven.  
  
SPIKE'S POV: Gunn's neck.  
  
ANGEL  
And I'll be there. No one's gonna get  
in there. Trust me.  
  
BUFFY  
(smiles a little)  
Thanks.  
(to the Scoobies)  
C'mon everyone. We're packing out now.  
(to Spike)  
You too.  
  
Xander, Giles, Lydia and Spike begin to move. Buffy looks at Angel one last time. He looks back then motions for his office.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay.  
  
She follows him into the office and shuts the door behind her.  
  
CORDELIA  
I swear, if they make with the  
kissing again there's gonna be a  
stake through a heart and it  
probably won't be his!  
  
XANDER  
I don't know about Angel but I  
think Buffy's got a little more  
control.  
  
CORDELIA  
You were in the parking lot! You  
saw what happened. One minute  
alone and they're like rabbits!  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - ANGEL'S OFFICE - night  
Angel sits on his desk. Buffy is just closing the door and walks to him.  
  
BUFFY  
Look, I…  
  
ANGEL  
I'm sorry about earlier… It-it  
shouldn't have happened. I  
know that.  
  
BUFFY  
I guess what everyone says  
about us is true.  
  
ANGEL  
(smiles)  
I guess so. We really should keep  
apart when we say we're going to.  
  
BUFFY  
I had to come here. God only knows  
what those Watchers would have done  
to you if I didn't.  
  
Angel glances towards the door. Buffy knows what he means.  
  
BUFFY  
(re: Lydia)  
I don't trust her either. She is part  
of the Council. But we have to keep  
her here for now. The sooner she  
leaves the better.  
  
ANGEL  
Just be careful around her.  
  
BUFFY  
Aren't I always careful?  
  
Angel smiles a little but something is really weighing on him. He sighs.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
You can't change anything, Angel.  
  
ANGEL  
I know… but if I'd been the one  
who rescued Faith maybe I would  
be human… maybe what they said  
about working towards redemption  
being in my way isn't true… maybe…  
maybe if it had been me we could be  
together again.  
  
BUFFY  
(reaches out and touches his cheek)  
But it wasn't. There's nothing you can do.  
(beat)  
You never even told me about this… Shansu.  
(pauses)  
I guess you wanted to keep it a  
secret. You didn't know when it'd  
happen… you didn't want to be all  
expectant then end up waiting years…  
  
ANGEL  
You know me better than I do.  
  
BUFFY  
(looking into his eyes)  
Look, whatever happens, don't  
blame Spike. He did a good thing.  
No matter how…  
  
ANGEL  
Don't say jealous. I'd never be…  
  
BUFFY  
(puts her finger over his lips)  
Shh… He saved Faith's life. He didn't  
know what it would lead to and how  
could he say no to humanity? It's…  
  
ANGEL  
(small, sad smile)  
You're as pissed off as I am.  
  
BUFFY  
You know me better than I do.  
  
Angel smiles at Buffy using his own words. He takes her hand in his and kisses it.  
  
ANGEL  
I'll miss you.  
  
BUFFY  
You better.  
  
EXTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - nearly morning  
Buffy leaves the hotel. Angel stands sadly at the doorway watching her go. She turns to look at him but he's already disappeared inside.  
  
XANDER  
C'mon Buff, we're all good to go.  
  
Buffy seems a little down but walks ahead. As well as the Scoobies and Lydia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia are waiting by the car.  
  
WESLEY  
(shakes Giles' hand)  
I'll see you again, Rupert.  
  
GILES  
(raises an eyebrow)  
So we're on first names now?  
  
WESLEY  
Well…  
  
Giles smiles as he gets into the car. Wesley, Gunn and Fred walk back to the hotel.  
  
CORDELIA  
See you. Say hi to Willow for me.  
  
XANDER  
Will do. I'm sure she's thinking of you.  
  
CORDELIA  
(a little nervously)  
Not in a sex way I hope.  
  
Xander smiles and gets into the driver's seat.  
  
CORDELIA  
Good luck with Anya by the way…  
(pause)  
When I first met her and she tried  
to kill us all I kinda thought you  
two would be perfect for each other.  
(a little unconvincingly)  
Really… I did.  
  
XANDER  
Uh, thanks…  
  
Cordelia leaves. Buffy goes to open her door but Spike steps in and does it for her. She notes it well and looks suspiciously at him before getting in. He sighs then looks up.  
  
SPIKE  
Bloody sun. I can't wait 'til I  
don't have to do this again.  
  
He opens the truck of the car and steps in.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Will somebody close the bloody  
thing?  
  
Lydia slams it shut as she walks around to her door.  
  
SPIKE (V.O.)  
Ow!  
  
The car begins to drive off. It jumps a little as it goes over a speed bump.  
  
SPIKE (V.O.)  
Watch it!  
  
EXTERIOR: THE BRONZE - SUNNYDALE - nearly morning  
A group of teenagers are hanging around some alleyways having come out of the Bronze.  
  
MIKE  
Man, I never thought that was  
gonna end.  
  
SUZY  
What time is it? I swear my mom's  
gonna kill me if…  
  
SAM  
(check his watch)  
Five.  
  
SUZY  
As in A.M.? I am so dead!  
  
There's a sound in the distance. They all hear it.  
  
MIKE  
What was that?  
  
SUZY  
Probably nothing. Cats, maybe.  
  
They hear it again.  
  
SAM  
I'm checking it out. C'mon.  
  
SUZY  
Look… I really have to get home.  
  
MIKE  
You're probably on your mom's hit  
list already, Suze… this isn't gonna  
make it any worse.  
  
SUZY  
Well…  
(we hear the sound again. Mike and Sam walk off)  
Okay…  
  
Suzy follows them around a corner. There's a sewer grate open.  
  
MIKE  
Weird…  
  
He leans over to look down there.  
  
SAM  
Man, that stink'd make me barf!  
  
Sam jumps as a hand reaches out and grabs Mike. Suzy and Sam run to help him. They kick at the arm when something appears behind them, grabbing their shoulders. They are forced to let go of Mike and turn around.  
  
Two vampires are holding onto them. Mike disappears with a yell into the sewer.  
  
VAMPIRE  
Get in there!  
  
The vampires throw Suzy and Same down the sewer then follow them.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Willow and Tara are looking over a newspaper. We don't see what it is quite yet. Anya is serving some customers. She hands them their purchases and they begin to leave when the door bursts open and Spike barges in covered with a blanket.  
  
CUSTOMER  
Hey! Watch it!  
  
Spike dives onto the floor and rolls out the fire. The two customers leave.  
  
ANYA  
Spike, please leave. The customers  
will find you off-putting and will  
stop shopping here.  
  
Xander, Giles, Buffy and Lydia enter. Xander and Anya hug over the counter.  
  
XANDER  
How's my girl?  
  
ANYA  
(smiling)  
Missing you.  
  
XANDER  
(to the others)  
This is why I love her so much.  
She misses me.  
  
SPIKE  
She's probably the only one.  
  
Xander glares at Spike but says nothing and goes back to talking to Anya. We don't hear what they say as we ANGLE ON Buffy, Willow and Tara.  
  
BUFFY  
How'd it go without us? Nothing  
too big I hope.  
  
Willow holds up the newspaper and we see the headline - "Another two people missing, presumed dead".  
  
BUFFY  
I take back my words.  
  
WILLOW  
We've been patrolling every night  
but two of us can't really make  
much of a difference. We haven't  
seen anything.  
  
BUFFY  
(nods)  
Then we're all out in force  
tonight. How's Dawn?  
  
WILLOW  
She's doing great. I think she's  
really getting into high school life.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm almost jealous. I'm gonna have  
to check out the new school at some  
point.  
  
TARA  
It's really new and modern.  
  
WILLOW  
And more importantly, sans  
hellmouth right underneath it.  
  
BUFFY  
Always a plus point. As long as  
she doesn't follow the old family  
tradition of blowing it up.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - day  
We are in the POV of a vampire as we walk through a series of tunnels, around corners, passed rats and the like until we get to a chamber.  
  
CUT TO: Normal view. The vampire walks in and we see it's been made quite homely with battered old couches, tables and even a TV which one vampire is trying to get working. The new vampire looks over and we PAN around to see a cage filled with about twenty people struggling to get free but to no avail.  
  
NEW VAMPIRE  
(flashes an invitation)  
Nice place you got here.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Yeah. I was quite impressed. I  
was hoping for something a little  
more… spacious. It woulda made  
the party games all the more fun.  
  
NEW VAMPIRE  
Well, that's what the sewer's for…  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
I guess so.  
  
NEW VAMPIRE  
(smiles)  
Man, I haven't played hide and eat  
since I was a kid… and it was called  
something else back then… not as  
much fun.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Yeah… but let's not forget all the  
drinking games… that's what I'm  
looking forward t…  
(looks towards the cage)  
Hey! You!  
  
Another vampire looks around. He is holding the arm of someone in the cage. He mouths "me?"  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Yes you. Do you think I'm blind  
or something? I can see what  
you're doing! No sampling until  
tonight! They've gotta be fresh.  
  
HUNGRY VAMPIRE  
Aw, c'mon. There's more than  
enough here… and we'll getting a  
few others tonight. You'll hardly  
notice.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
No!  
(to New Vampire)  
Kids! What do you do with 'em?  
(shrugs, to Hungry Vampire)  
Oh, alright then. Just a little taste.  
And don't let anyone see then  
they'll all want one.  
  
The Hungry Vampire grabs the arm and gives it a yank. The person is pulled to the front of the cage. It's Mike - one of the boys who was captured earlier that morning. The Hungry Vampire flashes his fangs and digs then into Mike's arm.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - afternoon  
Spike is sitting alone in a corner with everyone ignoring him. Willow is sitting in front of a computer with Buffy and Tara standing around her. Anya and Xander are talking at the counter while Giles and Lydia are absent.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Willow)  
What've you got?  
  
WILLOW  
We're in luck… or rather we're not.  
The police's missing person's database  
just got updated. Another three people  
went missing this morning… they were  
kids.  
  
BUFFY  
(shakes her head)  
Maybe they're still alive.  
  
TARA  
We can hope.  
  
BUFFY  
They have to be. If it was vamps then  
there would be bodies - they may be  
storing them up.  
  
TARA  
Are you sure it is vampires?  
  
BUFFY  
No. But it'd make things a hell of a  
lot easier.  
  
Willow goes back to her computer and continues typing. Buffy looks over to Spike who's just staring at the floor. Willow notices.  
  
WILLOW  
What's going on with you guys  
and Spike? You'd swear he was  
some kind of monster or… well,  
he is but, you know.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little quietly)  
Not for long he isn't.  
  
WILLOW  
What?  
  
Buffy sighs. She looks at Spike again for a split second then back to Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
Giles told you that Spike saved  
Faith didn't he?  
(Willow nods)  
After that we got paid a visit by  
the Powers That Be.  
  
WILLOW  
The Powers? As in the head honchos  
in our department?  
  
BUFFY  
Yup. It seems Spike's fulfilled  
some kind of prophecy… he's…  
he's gonna become human in  
less than two days.  
  
WILLOW  
(shocked, a little too loudly)  
WHAT?!  
(quieter but faster, more erratic)  
I mean… what? You didn't tell me  
this! Why didn't you tell me this?  
I'm your best friend… you should  
have told me this!  
  
BUFFY  
I was going to wait until he left… I  
don't think he likes us all talking  
about him.  
  
TARA  
I don't blame him.  
  
WILLOW  
But why? How? I didn't even know  
Spike wanted to be human! Hell, as  
far as I knew it was the last thing he  
wanted! I just thought he wanted his  
chip out!  
  
BUFFY  
So did I…  
  
Buffy's gave lingers over towards Spike again. After a few moments he realizes that he's being watched and looks up causing Buffy to quickly turn away.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEW SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT - afternoon  
Giles is waiting by his car for Dawn to come out. Loads of other pupils crowd passed him as he admires the new building. He finally notices Dawn walking from the school carrying her bag and staring at the floor as she walks to the car.  
  
GILES  
Well, this is a surprise.  
  
DAWN  
(a little shocked, as if she's been knocked out of her own little world)  
What?  
  
GILES  
You're last out. I never thought  
I'd live to see the day that happened.  
  
DAWN  
Well, you're still alive.  
  
GILES  
I… I suppose I am.  
(indicates car)  
Come on. Let's go.  
  
Giles gets into the driver's seat and Dawn into the passengers. Giles starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.  
  
As they are travelling Dawn doesn't say much.  
  
GILES  
So how was your day?  
  
DAWN  
Fine, I guess.  
  
GILES  
So, uh, did they mind you spending  
several days away?  
  
DAWN  
It's not like they had any choice in  
the matter.  
  
GILES  
True, true. But nothing was said?  
  
Dawn just shakes her head.  
  
GILES  
So did they ask you anything  
about your time in England?  
  
DAWN  
A few did. I couldn't exactly tell  
them much could I? "Oh, we went  
to see a group of top secret people  
in suits who help hunt vampires and  
demons". They'd have thought I was  
crazy… I've had enough of people  
thinking I'm crazy.  
  
Dawn's tone of voice is becoming more and more evident. Giles is obviously concerned. There's a slight pause after Dawn's last words before Giles finally speaks.  
  
GILES  
Is something bothering you?  
  
DAWN  
No… I'm just a little tired.  
  
GILES  
I thought you enjoyed school. Or  
is high school life getting a little too  
much for you? I know the first few  
months can be rather intimidating.  
  
DAWN  
No… I'm fine. Just tired.  
  
Giles stops talking for a while and continues driving. He tries to get up a conversation again.  
  
GILES  
And what about the library? Have  
you been there yet?  
  
DAWN  
(nods)  
To get some books.  
  
GILES  
What's the librarian like? Helpful?  
  
DAWN  
They have computers to search  
for books now.  
  
GILES  
Heresy. Maybe I could pop in…  
just to look and…  
  
DAWN  
Please don't get nostalgic on me.  
  
GILES  
(smiles)  
I'll try not to.  
  
EXTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - afternoon  
Giles' car pulls up. Dawn jumps out of the car and starts walking for the door. Giles realizes that she's left her bag. He takes it out of the car and a piece of paper falls from it and onto the floor. Giles reaches to pick it up and frowns.  
  
CLOSE UP on the piece of paper. It's a plain sheet but almost every part of it has been scribbled over so it's almost black.  
  
GILES  
Dawn… What's…  
  
Giles looks up to see Dawn stumbling, holding her head. She's about to collapse. Giles runs to her and grabs her just in time.  
  
GILES  
W-what's wrong?  
  
Giles helps Dawn to her feet. She seems a little better.  
  
DAWN  
Nothing. Just a little dizzy. The  
heat must have got to me for  
a second there.  
  
GILES  
Are you okay now?  
  
DAWN  
Yes.  
  
GILES  
Are you sure?  
  
Dawn just glares at him and walks to the door. Giles puts the piece of paper in his pocket and carries Dawn's bag in.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - afternoon  
Willow is continuing to look at the computer screen. Tara brings her a sandwich.  
  
TARA  
Here.  
  
WILLOW  
(taking a bite)  
Thanks.  
(she rubs her eyes)  
I'll never get used to looking at  
this screen for as long as this…  
  
Buffy comes out of the training room wearing a vest top and tracksuit bottoms. She has a towel around her neck.  
  
BUFFY  
Anything?  
  
WILLOW  
Nothing we didn't already know.  
They were all captured in random  
places, it's been going on for nearly  
a week…  
  
BUFFY  
That would mean there've been at  
least two people going missing every  
day.  
  
ANYA  
But why not homeless people. No one  
would notice as much.  
  
BUFFY  
Freshness. But I've never known these  
vamps to get so picky. With their chances  
of survival as minimal as they are with  
me around they just take what they can.  
  
TARA  
Unless they're planning something special.  
  
BUFFY  
That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
Xander walks from behind the counter to look at the computer. He grabs Willow's sandwich and takes a bite out of it.  
  
WILLOW  
Hey!  
  
Xander says nothing. He's too engrossed by what he's seen on the screen.  
  
XANDER  
The first person reported missing…  
Samantha Chambers…  
  
WILLOW  
Didn't she used to…?  
  
XANDER  
She taught us back in high school.  
  
BUFFY  
I remember her. Real ice maiden.  
  
WILLOW  
But Xander dug her.  
  
XANDER  
Hey!  
  
BUFFY  
(determined)  
We have to do this tonight. If those  
people have gone without food for  
nearly a week…  
  
XANDER  
It's tonight or never.  
  
They go back to researching. Buffy notices that Spike was observing their conversation. She walks over to him with a heavy sigh.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike…  
  
SPIKE  
(looks up, feigns disinterest)  
Buffy…  
  
BUFFY  
Look… about this shansu thing…  
  
SPIKE  
You're gonna say sorry?  
  
BUFFY  
(angrier… he really shouldn't have said that)  
Spike, you know as well as I do  
there's only one reason you want  
to be human.  
  
SPIKE  
And what's that exactly, luv?  
  
Buffy kneels down in front of Spike and moves closer to him.  
  
BUFFY  
It's all because you want me.  
That's what this is all about.  
You don't have to come up with  
any other excuses…  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe it's because I've learnt  
from my experience… I want to  
give humanity another shot.  
  
BUFFY  
That's bull and we both know it.  
You're deluded again, Spike. "We're"  
never going to happen. Get it  
around you thick skull. You helped  
Dawn and the others while I was  
gone… you've earned my respect  
and I thought you'd accepted that's  
all you were ever going to have. I  
guess not.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, bloody hell!  
(stands up, a little louder)  
It has nothing to do with that! I  
don't know where you get your  
bleeding delusions of grandeur,  
luv. It has nothing to do with you.  
I never thought you were so sodding  
full of yourself.  
  
BUFFY  
(really riled up)  
*I'm* full of myself? Oh, please,  
Spike! You haven't got a clue have  
you?  
  
SPIKE  
You're just bitter your would-be boy  
toy isn't the one standing here about  
to turn all blood and lungs! I'm sorry!  
I didn't know this would happen but I  
can't exactly say "oh well, thanks but,  
well, there's this girl. She's really pissed  
off about this so I can't do it." Did  
Gwynth-sodding-Paltrow say that when  
she got her Oscar? God, no! She just  
blubbed her bloody eyes out and said  
"thank you very much". I want this and  
nothing you can do to get me all guilt-  
trippy is gonna work!  
  
Buffy grabs Spike by his jacket and pushes him up against the wall with a loud thud.  
  
BUFFY  
You're right about one thing.  
this should have been Angel!  
  
She realizes that everyone is looking at them. She slowly lets Spike go and steps back.  
  
SPIKE  
You know, I think you're pissed  
off at me 'cause you feel you  
have to be.  
  
BUFFY  
The sun's going down. Leave.  
  
SPIKE  
I plan to.  
  
Spike adjusts his jacket slowly just to annoy Buffy then walks towards the door. He stops, looks at her one last time, then walks out.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - late afternoon  
Spike is walking along the street, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He spits on the floor then looks up. The Bronze is right in front of him. He walks in.  
  
INTERIOR: THE BRONZE - late afternoon  
Spike walks in. It's early so the place is a little dead having only just opened. A muscular bearded man is at the bar and is already a little drunk. He's arguing with the bartender.  
  
BARTENDER  
Sir, I'm sorry I can't serve you.  
  
BEARDY MAN  
(a little slurred)  
And why not exactly?  
  
BARTENDER  
You're clearly drunk, sir and I  
don't want any trouble to be  
caused…  
  
BEARDY MAN  
Well, if you don't want any  
trouble you better serve me.  
  
BARTENDER  
Sir… I…  
  
Spike walks up to the bar and takes a stool. He motions to the bartender.  
  
SPIKE  
How about a beer over this  
way, mate.  
  
The bartender goes away from beardy man to get Spike's drink.  
  
BEARDY MAN  
Hey! What the hell are you doing?  
You should be serving me not this…  
this…  
  
SPIKE  
Let me help… It's usually "English  
scum" or something along those lines.  
  
BEARDY MAN  
(noticeably drunk now)  
Yeah! Yeah! This English scum!  
  
SPIKE  
And you're a yank poof.  
  
BEARDY MAN  
What did you say, boy?  
  
The beardy man pushes his stool away and stands over Spike who doesn't even flinch.  
  
SPIKE  
You bloody well heard.  
  
Spike stands up. The beardy man punches him in the face. Spike spins around with his game face on. The beardy man steps back a little but in his drunken state doesn't really get affected by the usually fearsome sight. He punches Spike again.  
  
SPIKE  
Sod this!  
  
Spike lets out one huge punch and knocks the beardy man across the floor. He taps the side of his head and smiles as the realization that his chip is gone really dawns on him.  
  
SPIKE  
Ha. No pain.  
  
Spike grins and looks back at the bartender who's still holding the beer bottle that he's going to give to Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
Keep it. I'm in a much better  
mood now.  
  
As he walks out there's almost a bounce in Spike's step.  
  
EXTERIOR: ALLEYWAY NEAR THE BRONZE - day  
Spike walks out, punching the air as he recreates the fight. He accompanies his punches with sounds.  
  
SPIKE  
Bleeding great!  
  
He walks around a corner to see two vampires grabbing a boy and dragging him towards an open sewer grating - the same one as the night before. Spike quickly goes back around the corner again.  
  
SPIKE  
I'll show 'em. I'll sort this  
out meself.  
  
There's the sound of the grate closing again. Spike goes back around and opens it up before climbing into the sewer as quietly as he can.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - evening  
Spike climbs down into the sewer. He stops for a moment and hears footsteps in the distance. He follows them to see the vampires dragging the now gagged boy towards a light. The disappear again and Spike goes after them.  
  
INTERIOR - SEWER - HIDDEN CHAMBER - evening  
The vampires drag the boy into the chamber. The leader looks impressed.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Wow. Great work guys!  
  
HUNGRY VAMPIRE  
Told you we'd get another one.  
  
VAMPIRE  
I really should have more faith  
in you!  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - JUST OUTSIDE CHAMBER  
Spike gets just outside where he can look in but won't be seen. He watches as the boy is pulled towards a cage and thrown inside. He then realizes how many other people are being kept in there. His jaw drops.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - evening  
Buffy is not in a good mood as she gets weapons prepared for the nights patrolling. The others stand around and get handed stakes, axe's, crossbows etc. She says nothing to them until she suddenly turns around.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay. This gonna be quick and  
easy. We split into two teams.  
Tara, Anya… you two do a sweep  
around the Bronze.  
(indicates a walky-talky)  
Call us on these if you need any help  
and report back to Giles' in two hours.  
(to Willow and Xander)  
You're with me. We checking the  
cemeteries. Maybe the people are  
being taken into chambers behind  
the mausoleums. It's a long shot  
and I know we won't get through  
them all but…  
(notices everyone's looking at her)  
What?  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy… are you sure you're okay?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm fine!  
  
XANDER  
Because you're looking pretty…  
  
ANYA  
Pissed off. Spike does appear  
to have that effect on her.  
  
BUFFY  
(shoots Anya an angry glance)  
This has NOTHING to do with  
Spike.  
  
ANYA  
Oh, I have to disagree.  
  
Tara grabs Anya's arm and begins to drag her out of the shop.  
  
TARA  
Come on, Anya.  
  
ANYA  
But…  
  
The door closes behind them. Buffy turns to the remaining Scoobies.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you ready?  
  
XANDER  
(a little uncomfortably)  
Sure.  
  
BUFFY  
Good. Then we go.  
  
They leave the shop. Buffy locks the door behind them.  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
It's about thirty minutes later. Buffy, Willow and Xander are checking out several mausoleums. Buffy, having checked whether one is locked, comes back to the others.  
  
BUFFY  
It's locked. Doesn't look like it's  
been opened for years.  
  
She begins to walk off, heading to the next one.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy…  
(Buffy slowly turns around)  
  
BUFFY  
Come on. We haven't got all night!  
  
XANDER  
Well, technically we…  
(Buffy shoots him an angry stare)  
We haven't. We really haven't.  
  
Buffy keeps checking but Willow is more determined.  
  
WILLOW  
About Spike…  
(Buffy doesn't turn around)  
I think you… we're being a little  
unfair on him. I mean, he didn't  
ask to be turned human and you're  
treating him like the scum of the  
earth because of it.  
  
BUFFY  
He is!  
  
WILLOW  
He's proved himself to all of us more  
than enough times in the last few  
years… given the occasional, usually  
pathetic, relapse into badness.  
  
XANDER  
(whispering to Willow)  
Way to get her support, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
(glares at Xander, back to Buffy)  
Why shouldn't he profit from the  
reward he's been given?  
  
XANDER  
It's not like he won't be able to  
help us. If the Powers are giving  
him all the super strength it'll be  
just the same as before…  
  
Buffy just shakes her head as she gets more and more annoyed.  
  
BUFFY  
No it won't! He'll abuse it like he's  
abused everything. I offered him  
my friendship and he decides he's  
in love with me!  
  
XANDER  
You know better than the rest of  
us you can't help falling in love  
with someone.  
  
BUFFY  
We're meant to be bitter enemies!  
  
XANDER  
So were you and Angel!  
  
WHAM! This has really hit her where it hurts. She clearly doesn't know whether to give in or get more annoyed. She chooses the latter.  
  
BUFFY  
It should have been Angel! He  
should be the one with this gift!  
Spike doesn't deserve it! Angel  
does!  
  
XANDER  
Funny thing that the Powers That  
Be didn't feel the same way. Oh  
wait. Maybe because their judgement  
isn't quite as clouded as yours…  
  
BUFFY  
Xander, back off. Now.  
  
XANDER  
No. I'm not. You haven't considered  
that maybe Spike did actually deserve  
this! I've never been much of a fan  
of Faith but he saved her life. He fought  
for her and he barely knew her other  
than that brief liaison when she was  
in your body…  
  
Buffy shakes her head. She begins to walk away again.  
  
WILLOW  
Xander's right. Give Spike a chance.  
Let him prove to you he deserves  
this humanity.  
  
BUFFY  
He probably won't even like it!  
He's been wanting to go back  
to his bloodsucking ways so much…  
  
WILLOW  
He's changed… and as much as  
you hate to admit it he's changed  
because of you.  
  
Buffy just stares silently at Willow.  
  
EXTERIOR: NEAR BRONZE - night  
Anya and Tara are moving carefully around. There's a definite sense of wariness among all the other people around them. Tara notices this.  
  
TARA  
I think they're scared.  
  
ANYA  
Who wouldn't be? Big scary  
vampires… Yuk.  
  
TARA  
They don't know that. But  
something's got them so on  
edge. It's all become too real  
for them…  
  
They walk out into the main street.  
  
TARA  
Everything's quiet.  
  
ANYA  
Yup. Nothing happening. Let's  
go home.  
  
They hear a cat calling out and both jump. They suddenly look at each other.  
  
TARA  
Just a cat. Nothing to be afraid of.  
  
ANYA  
I wasn't afraid.  
  
TARA  
You jumped.  
  
ANYA  
So did you.  
  
There's another sound. A bin is being knocked over. They turn to each other then pull out some stakes.  
  
ANYA  
I hope this magic thing of  
yours works.  
  
TARA  
Well, I'm still nowhere near as  
powerful as Willow but…  
  
ANYA  
Please say something that actually  
makes me feel better.  
  
They run around a corner. It's an open street not an alleyway but a vampire is openly dragging a girl towards a sewer.  
  
ANYA  
Hey!  
(the vampire looks up)  
Yes you! Stop that!  
(the vampire drops the girl and heads towards Anya and Tara)  
But don't do that. That's bad…  
Bad vampire. Naughty creature  
of the night…  
  
Anya begins to back away as the vampire gets closer. He suddenly jumps forward with great speed and grabs her. She struggles to get free. Tara fumbles with a stake then tries to pull the vampire away from her friend but he's much stronger and pushes her away.  
  
ANYA  
Do something!  
  
TARA  
I'm thinking!  
  
Tara throws the stake forward and begins to float it. She fires it forward into the vampire who doesn't see it coming and is reduced to dust. Anya stumbles forward as he gets free. She turns around to face Tara but says nothing.  
  
TARA  
Thanks would be nice…  
  
ANYA  
It's a little early for that.  
  
Tara turns to see what Anya's looking at. Another four vampires are coming out of the sewer. Thankfully the girl has run off and is out of their reach but they have two more victims now!  
  
The four vampires charge!  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - night  
Spike is still watching the goings on in the chamber. The vampires are arguing about what to do with the humans. Spike takes a deep breath and moves to take a stake from his pocket. It's not there. He slowly turns around to see another vampire behind him.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - HIDDEN CHAMBER - night  
The vamp who caught Spike pushes him into the chamber. The vampire leader turns around.  
  
CAPTOR VAMP  
Look what I just found.  
  
SPIKE  
Hi, mate.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
You…  
  
SPIKE  
Aye. Me.  
  
CAPTOR VAMP  
You know him?  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Of course I do. This here is Spike.  
He's aligned himself with the  
Slayer. He kills our kind.  
  
SPIKE  
Typical tabloid rubbish. Really.  
I'm one of the boys. Really. Grrr.  
Arg. See?  
  
The vampire leader kicks Spike to the ground.  
  
SPIKE  
(looks up suddenly)  
Ow! Now that bloody hurt!  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
It's all you deserve! Scum!  
  
SPIKE  
Scum? Now that's not very nice  
is it?  
(looks over to the humans)  
Nice collection you've got.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
And what? You're here to rescue  
them.  
  
SPIKE  
Hardly. I've changed. I can kill  
humans now and I've needed  
real food for a long time.  
  
VAMP CAPTOR  
He's talking lies!  
  
SPIKE  
I can prove it. That chip you've  
all heard of? It's gone! I'm free!  
  
The Vampire Leader looks at Spike with great interest. Spike's face lights up. He's got out of this. The leader suddenly frowns and addresses the others.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Kill him.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - night  
Giles is sitting in front of the TV with a small glass of scotch. There's a knock at the door. Giles answers it to see Buffy, Willow and Xander waiting for him.  
  
GILES  
Any luck?  
  
BUFFY  
(shakes her head)  
Nope. Nothing's happening. I  
guess they've heard I'm back  
in town.  
  
GILES  
And the people who've been  
abducted?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm not sure what to do. I want  
to go back out and find them but  
we're working on nothing. We  
don't know where they're being  
taken. Between us we've check  
out almost every regular vamp  
hideout and for nothing! We need  
more information!  
  
Willow and Xander have sat themselves down in front of the TV. Giles takes Buffy aside. She knows something's wrong.  
  
BUFFY  
What is it? Is it Dawn?  
  
GILES  
(nods)  
I'm afraid so. It may be nothing  
but… it worried me a little when  
I saw it.  
  
Giles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the piece of paper he found in Dawn's bag. He shows it to Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
What is it?  
  
GILES  
It fell out of Dawn's bag when  
I picked her up this afternoon.  
It may just be a simple doodle  
but… I don't know. She's been  
so distant recently I fear there's  
something weighing on her mind.  
  
BUFFY  
(looks at the paper)  
She has been really quiet since  
we came back from England. I…  
I don't know what… maybe I  
haven't been spending enough  
time with her. She wanted to  
come to Britain with us to spend  
more time with me but I was so  
focused on killing Lillith I barely  
noticed her…  
  
GILES  
You believe this could be her getting  
back at you for ignoring her?  
  
BUFFY  
I did worse things when I was her  
age. Like burning down the school  
gym… getting expelled… hanging  
out with the dangerous types like  
Pike…  
  
GILES  
But that was because you were  
adjusting to your role as the Slayer.  
You were hardly a regular fifteen  
year old.  
  
BUFFY  
(sadly)  
Maybe…  
  
Willow has overheard their conversation.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy… when she was staying with  
us… while you were in LA… she didn't  
say much to any of us. She spent all  
her time alone. Maybe Giles is right  
to be worried.  
  
BUFFY  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
WILLOW  
I… I just guessed she was missing  
you. I didn't think.  
  
BUFFY  
Something's wrong. I know it.  
  
Buffy begins to make her way to the stairs.  
  
WILLOW  
Don't. Wait until the morning.  
Now's not a good a time. Let's  
just wait for Tara and Anya to  
get back then we can go…  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, whatever's up the kid  
deserves a good night's sleep.  
  
As Xander finishes his sentence we slowly PAN UP to see Dawn sitting at the top of the stairs listening in on everything they're saying.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE SMALL STREET - night  
Tara and Anya are still struggling against the four vampires. Anya manages to stake one of them but another drags her away, game face on ready to bite.  
  
Tara realizes this and runs to her aid, hitting the vamp on the back until he lets go.  
  
VAMP #1  
Will you quit that?  
  
The vamp hits Tara hard. She flies across the road and hits a wall.  
  
ANYA  
Tara!  
  
Anya runs at the vamp, pushing him back but not doing much else. She reaches into her pocket as all three of them begin to circle her. She pulls out the walky-talky. She's presses it on.  
  
ANYA  
(desperately, quickly)  
Buffy? Xander? Xander?  
  
One of the vamps knocks it out of her hands and at the feet of another one. His foot crunches down on it causing it to spew wires and circuitry.  
  
ANYA  
Damnit!  
  
VAMP #2  
There's no calling the Slayer  
now. You're just party snacks.  
  
ANYA  
Not even a meal? That's hardly  
fair!  
  
VAMP #1  
Kill her!  
  
They rush forward. Anya closes her eyes. One of the vamps turns to dust. Tara is back on her feet with a stake in her hand.  
  
TARA  
Come on!  
  
Tara grabs Anya's hand and drags her from between the two vamps. They begin to run as fast as they can with the two vampires quickly pursuing them.  
  
INTERIOR: SEWER - HIDDEN CHAMBER - night  
About six vampires are on Spike, kicking and punching him. He keeps trying to struggle free as he pushes them away.  
  
SPIKE  
For God's sake! I know you  
don't want to give away food  
but give me a bleeding chance!  
(ducks a punch)  
Come on!  
(tries to duck again but is tripped up)  
Bloody hell!  
  
Spike hits the floor on his back. Another vampire dives at him but he brings his feet up and knocks the vamp back into a wall.  
  
SPIKE  
I don't want to kill any of you!  
I just want to feed… to prove I  
can feed!  
  
Spike jumps over a kick then pushes a vamp into a wall, his fingers at its throat ready to strike. He looks expectantly at the leader. His features slowly soften.  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Okay, okay. Guys, cut it out.  
(to Spike)  
Okay then, Spike. Let's see  
whether or not you're lying.  
  
SPIKE  
Would I?  
  
The Vampire Leader motions for one of the other partygoers to take someone out of the cage. He opens the door and yanks the first person he can. It's Suzy - the girl captured outside the Bronze the night before.  
  
The vampire presents Suzy to Spike. He grabs her violently, gripping her arms.  
  
SUZY  
(almost in tears)  
You're hurting me…  
  
SPIKE  
(to vampires)  
See? Told you?  
  
VAMPIRE LEADER  
Get on with it.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
You got it.  
(puts on game face and flashes his fangs)  
Let's do it.  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - night  
They are all waiting around. Willow and Xander are a little on edge.  
  
WILLOW  
Tara and Anya should be  
back by now.  
  
XANDER  
It's nearly four. They should've  
been back hours ago.  
  
BUFFY  
They haven't called on the walky-  
talkies. They're probably not in any  
trouble. Just being extra watchy.  
  
WILLOW  
I… I guess.  
  
The phone rings. There's a silence until Buffy finally nominates herself the one to answer it.  
  
BUFFY  
Yes?  
(beat)  
What?  
(beat)  
That can't be true… I…  
(beat, sadder)  
Yes… yes of course. Look,  
I'll give you another number.  
He'll be able to take care of it…  
  
We move away to look at worried faces of the others as Buffy speaks on the phone. We can't hear her words anymore.  
  
Tara and Anya run in.  
  
TARA  
(out of breath)  
We… we think we kn… know  
where the v-vampires are taking…  
  
ANYA  
(notices the silence)  
What's going on?  
  
Everyone turns their attention to Buffy as she puts the phone down. He face is stricken. She's in a state of shock.  
  
BUFFY  
It's Faith…  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
